Could it be?
by Chelliyah
Summary: Danny and Lindsey can't deny their feelings for each other but will it be a happy ending? first Fan fic! have included some 'fiesta'4those who enjoy! so please R&R! have moved rating to a T for future chaps. Thanks xxx
1. Chapter 1 2

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, i have no ownership of any characters in this story... :( lol but please enjoy! this is my first.. would love to hear reviews and any critisicms! thanx xxxx

CHAPTER 1:

His hand ran down the back of her neck, intwining his fingers with her loose curls.

"Danny.. I really.. don't…" Lindsey started to say, trying not to be drawn into the lust she could see in his eyes. As he stepped closer to her, she could feel her heart beating faster with the excitement of what was going to happen.

"Lindsey, I don't think that I can hold back any more. I have tried so damn hard to fight this feeling inside me, and I don't think I can do it any longer!" Danny whispered. He cupped her face with his hands, and tilted her head towards his. Finally succumbing to the fact that she couldn't avoid his loving blue eyes, she looked up at him. Danny's lips gently brushed across hers, and almost instantly she felt her heart flutter. She pulled away, looked at him and kissed him back.

"Danny, I have something to - "

_Beep. Beep._

Danny woke with a start at the sound of his pager beeping. Picking it up he read it bleary eyed. It was Lindsey.

"Damn Montana.. You sure know how to wake a guy up!" Danny muttered to himself as he rubbed his eyes. A smile crept on to his face at the thought of what had been going through his mind.

He dragged himself up from the bed, looking at his watch. 4.37am. Getting dressed, he grabbed his keys and left his apartment to join Lindsey at the lab.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

"So Montana, what we got?" Danny called, pulling on his white coat, and joining her at the computer. Mac had assigned Danny and Lindsey to a high profile case in which the chief commissioner for the NYPD had been murdered in suspicious circumstances. His wife was nowhere to be seen. The case had been going on for months now, and every time they thought they had a lead, something got in the way. Maybe this was the chance they had been looking for.

"I ran a hit on these fingerprints through AFIS. They match to a Mrs Halliday." Lindsey replied, a look of delight on her face.

"Well, lets see if Flack can track down this Mrs Halliday."

Stella walked in to the lab, shocked to see Danny in the lab this early, peering over Lindsey's shoulder.

"Am I interrupting something here!" she exclaimed, stopping in her tracks.  
"If only eh Montana!" Danny got up, winked at her and let his arm brush past her shoulder, making her breathe deep.

_Why oh why does he always do that to me?_ Lindsey thought, feeling her cheeks getting hotter. _Think of cold things, think of ice… she told herself._

Danny walked out of the lab to the break room. As he grabbed a mug of strong, black coffee, he watched Lindsey and Stella through the window, making sure he could not be seen.

"So what's going on with you 2!" Stella exclaimed, pulling up a chair next to Lindsey. "And don't tell me its nothing! I can see by the look on your face that there's something there!"

"I .. I .. don't know what your talking about, Stella." Lindsey stuttered, staring at the screen. "Me and Danny, we - "

"Oh come on Lindsey, you can't pull the wool over my eyes! You and Danny have been flirting ever since you arrived here. Its been going on for months! Don't you think its about time you put the poor guy out of his misery?" Stella raised an eyebrow at Lindsey. Lindsey was gob smacked - how did Stella know? It wasn't that obvious was it? No, she must be fooling around… mustn't she? Stella got up from her chair and walked back to her office across the corridor.

Danny watched as Stella left Lindsey on her own, and made his way back, loaded with 2 cups of coffee. "Here ya go Montana.. Flack's gonna be here soon." He handed her a cup of coffee, black with 1 sugar, just the way she liked it.

"Thanks…" Lindsey said, still thinking about what Stella had just said.

"Hey, I was thinking.. hows'about we hang out tonight?"

"Danny, I'm not sure if that's a good idea. We - " Lindsey started to say.

" Hey no worries, Montana.." Danny interrupted her, "I just thought that, ah, ya know we could take a break that's all. Forget I asked." His face fell. He placed his mug down on the side, hung his lab coat up and left.

Lindsey knew she had hurt his feelings by the sound of his voice. She didn't know why she was turning down every opportunity to get with Danny, but something was making it hard for her to say yes.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

"Mrs Halliday, we matched your fingerprints to the ones we pulled off the broken glass. Care to explain how they got there?" Flack asked, observing her face.

" I have no idea, Detective - Flack, " she replied with her lips pursed tightly. "I have never been to the chief's house!"  
"We know you are lying, Mrs Halliday," Danny replied, pointing his finger and getting angry. " Prints don't just pick their selves up and wander to where they feel like it! So unless you are willing to co-operate, I suggest you call your lawyer and tell him to meet us downtown."  
"Alright, alright!" she shouted, holding her hands in defence. " I'll explain everything….just please, no handcuffs."  
_He looks hot when he gets mad… _Lindsey thought, smiling as they got to the car.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Back at the lab, Mac had called Danny and Lindsey in to his office.

Lindsey, like always, felt worried when ever they had to be summoned to the office, feeling like she was a little girl and her dad was gonna tell her off.

Danny sat next to Lindsey and they waited in silence for Mac to arrive.

"Hey Danny, about earlier," she said, turning in her chair to face him. " I didn't mean for what I said to come out the way it did."  
A puzzled look swept across his face in an attempt to distract her. He didn't want her to know the truth about how he felt. Maybe it was jus something he had to keep to himself, or at least until she let him in to how she was feeling.

"Like I said Lindsey, don't worry about it. Its forgotten with, really."

"You jus called me Lindsey…" her voice trailed off, shocked at how weird it was to have heard her own name.

"Well I figured that maybe, ya know the whole Montana thing was getting a bit old for you now. Thought you would want me to call you by ya real name…"

Disclaimer: As usual, i have no ownership of danny, lindsey, .. or anyother csi featured LOL although i have to say.. carmine is all mine! hehehe enjoy! xx

CHAPTER 2:

Lindsey's face fell. She didn't want Danny to call her Lindsey. She loved the way Montana sounded in his thick New York accent.  
_Maybe his flirting IS just a game for him if he's calling me Lindsey…. _she thought to herself.

She was about to open her mouth and say disagree when Mac walked in.

"Good Morning Danny, Lindsey." Mac said, walking round to sit at his desk. He flopped the case file on his desk and leant forward.

"So what's up Mac? We finally cracked this one on the head huh!" Danny replied.

A huge grin swept across Mac's face. He felt good to know that Danny was so passionate about closing this case.

I wish Mac would hurry up and get this over with, Lindsey thought to herself. She could feel herself tapping her foot against the chair leg, and knew that it was gonna annoy someone any second.

"Lindsey, I hope that you and Danny are proud of what you have achieved with this case." She stopped tapping her foot as soon as she heard her name. "You have both worked so hard, day and night, and for that you can both take the rest of the day off." Mac said looking directly at her. She could tell he was up to something but couldn't quite place her finger on it. _  
He's spoken to Stella!_ She thought. Suddenly her head started filling up with everything that Stella had said to her early that morning.  
"Oh, erm, Mac that's great, but really I -" Mac held his hands up.

"I won't hear any of it! You two just go home, relax, do what ever it is you normally do and-"

"No worries Mac.." Danny interrupted "I'm sure we could really do with letting our hair down." He smiled at Mac, and saw the mischievous grin on his face.

Danny got up, followed by Lindsey and they made their way to the locker room to collect their coats.

"You still not gonna take me up on my offer?" Danny asked, as he pulled his jacket out of his locker.

"Danny, look we need to talk…" Lindsey replied, turning to him. He moved closer to her and she could smell how good his cologne was. She could fell herself start to blush.  
"So is that a yes then?" he raised his eyebrow at her and looked straight into her deep brown eyes, giving her a smile she couldn't refuse.

"I.. Danny - " Why was it so hard for her to just say yes? Three little letters, one word. But still, where Danny was concerned it just didn't want to come out.

Danny leant closer to her, and she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. She could feel herself start to breathe faster. He brought his hand up to push a strand of hair away from her cheek and pulled her closer.

Just let it happen, Lindsey, let it happen…. She wanted this to happen so much! She looked into his eyes, and before she knew it, she was breaking away from Danny, feeling breathless.

She wanted this to happen so much! She looked into his eyes, and before she knew it, she was breaking away from Danny, feeling breathless. 


	2. Chapter 3 4

Disclaimer: Carmine is MINE i tell ya! lol well i wish he was hehe -blah de blah i own no characters in this story lol xx

CHAPTER 3:

It was mid - December, raining outside, and as Lindsey stepped out of the hot steamy shower, she felt comforted by the sound of rain drops pelting on the window. She looked at the time; its was 6:45pm.  
After she and Danny had their little 'talk in the locker room, it was somehow taken by Danny as a yes that she would go out with him tonight.  
Every few minutes she would panic and wonder _" am I doing the right thing? Maybe I should call and cancel… Danny would understand.. wouldn't he?".  
_By the time Lindsey had applied her make up, and had got into her tight black jeans, and a pink baby doll top, it was 7:30pm. Danny would be picking her up any minute now.

She grabbed her bag, and looked out the window just in time to see Danny's SUV parked across the road. Her cell phone rang.

"Monroe?" she flipped her phone open.

"Hey its me, I'm at ya door. You gonna let me in or what?" Danny replied.

"I'll be down in a sec." she replied with a hint of excitement in her voice. She shut her phone, slipped her shoes on and glanced in the mirror, checking to see how good she looked.  
Lindsey opened the door, walked down the stairs to the bottom of her apartment building and was greeted by Danny, who was standing in the rain holding an umbrella.

_WOW! _Lindsey thought to herself. _Messer can sure get dolled up when he needs to! _Danny was dressed in black pin stripe trousers, a half - buttoned up dark blue shirt, and a white wifebeater underneath with just a few chest hairs spilling out over the top.  
"And here I was thinking gentlemen only lived in the country!" she exclaimed, as she huddled underneath the umbrella with Danny.  
"Hey, I'm as much of a gentleman as any of them country guys!" he replied back. He opened the passenger door to his SUV and let her climb in, still making sure she didn't catch the rain.

"So where we off to? I hope I'm not too dressed up." Lindsey inquired looking out at the dark New York sky.  
"Don't you worry about a thing Linds, you look just great." he replied. He stole a quick glance at her as they stopped at a red light.

_Damn what I wouldn't do just to get a hold of her right now…_ Danny was thinking to himself.  
Suddenly Lindsey turned to him and caught his stare.  
"What's up Messer?" She asked, looking into his beautiful sea blue eyes.

"Oh, er, … I was jus looking at the Hudson - " he replied looking away.

Lindsey laughed. " Danny, the Hudson is too far away to see!"

_You dumbass Messer! She caught you looking! _"Its there somewhere." he shrugged.

"Well Danny Messer, as long as it wasn't me you were looking at!" she replied. She bit down on her bottom lip and gave him a cheeky grin.  
_Oh god, what am I doing? _she thought to herself, suddenly turning away._ I don't want to give him false hopes!  
_"So, where are we going?" Lindsey asked, quickly changing the subject.  
"Well, actually, we're not going anywhere."  
"What do you mean?" she asked, puzzled.

" Well we are, but we not going _out_ to eat. I'm gonna cook."

Lindsey burst out laughing "You? Cook? Oh Danny, please! Really, where are we going?"

"Honestly! I'm gonna cook! Trust me, I got my mom's secret recipe for her chicken lasagne! Old Italian family secret." he replied as he pulled up at his apartment. The rain had long stopped by now, and all Lindsey could hear was the city traffic.  
Danny turned his key in the door and let Lindsey walk through first. He took her jacket and hung it up.  
"Nice little place you got here Danny, " she said sitting down on his soft leather couch. " Quite clean too for a bachelor pad!"  
He jus smirked at her and walked to the kitchen. She could already smell the lasagne cooking away, the sweet aroma filling the apartment.  
"What you want to drink? Dinner gonna be about 45 minutes yet so…" Danny called from the kitchen. "Wine ok?"  
He emerged back into the front room with two glasses in one hand, and a bottle in the other.  
Lindsey hadn't heard Danny come back in to the room. She was too busy looking at his family picture on the mantle piece to notice that he had come up behind her. Suddenly Lindsey felt 2 strong, warm arms surround her waist. She gasped with excitement and turned to face him.

" Danny, listen. We really need to talk…" she said softly, her voice trailing off.

"I was wondering when we were gonna get to this." he replied. "You wanna sit down or-"

"No, no I jus need to say what's on my mind, otherwise I'm gonna go crazy!" Lindsey exclaimed, without letting Danny finish.

"Whoa, ok… spit it out then…" Danny replied, looking worried.

"Danny, since I first saw you at the zoo, when we worked our first case, I have just had his irritating, niggling feeling that I cant' shake off and -"

"Could be worms?" Danny interrupted, shrugging his shoulders.  
"This is serious Danny!" she exclaimed, gently punching his arm. " I feel as though I shouldn't be allowed to feel the way I feel.. I don't know if its because of work or …. Whatever. I just cant stop thinking about you 24/7 Danny. You are in my mind constantly, and most nights I cant sleep!" she cried, almost sounding as if she was just rambling away.

"You too huh?" he replied, with a smirk on his face as he brushed her hair back from her eyes. She loved it when he did that, it made her feel so close to him.

"What do you mean?" she replied looking lost.

"I been having the exact same thing.. This morning when I got your page? I dreamt that we were standing here like this, and we kissed, and then, well it didn't go any further cause you woke me up!" he explained softly, with a smile.

"It feels so wrong and I think… I'm falling in love you Danny…." Lindsey whispered staring into his eyes.

Danny took his glasses off, and placed them down on the fireplace.

" You don't know how good it is for me to hear you say that to me Montana!" Danny exclaimed as he kissed her gently.

"You back to calling me Montana now huh? Sid was right!" she said when they broke apart.

" Well, I didn't know how you felt about me calling - Sid? What he say?" Danny asked changing the subject mid sentence.

"He told me that you called me Montana because you have a crush on me." she replied, biting down on her lip again.

Danny smiled at her and she felt like she had melted.

"How about we skip dinner.. And go straight to the dessert…..?" Lindsey suggested with a twinkle in her eye.  
"And I thought you were a nice quiet country girl…!" Danny cried as she led him to the bedroom, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.  
"Well, every country girl needs her cowboy.. And it looks like I finally found mine!" she grinned as she shut the door behind them.

Disclaimer: i can only wish that i owned the characters.. but i dont lol so please r&r! thank u! xx

CHAPTER 4:

Danny looked up at his alarm clock. 6.14am. _Might as well get up, _he thought to himself. He turned his head to the side and watched Lindsey still sleeping. _I can't believe she is here… with me, in my bed! _He thought to himself. He could feel butterflies in his stomach, fluttering around as if they were in a jar trying to escape. Gently, he pushed her hair away from her eyes - she looked like an angel without a care in the world.

He slowly got up from the bed, and went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

"Danny, thank you so much for last night," Lindsey said, as he pulled in his parking space out side the lab. " I had a really great time." She looked beyond his glasses and in to those deep blue eyes of his. Her hand reached up to his face and she ran it through his soft hair.  
"I'm just glad that we got this sorted out Montana!" Danny replied leaning his head on her hand. " I don't know how much longer I could have gone on with out coming clean!"

Lindsey leant forward, and pulled him closer until their lips met.

"Danny, I don't want anyone to find out about us in the lab, at least, not yet." she said as they pulled apart.

"Hey, don't worry about it babe," he replied. He gave her a half - smile, and her heart could have just melted there and then. " You wanna go in first? I'll follow on in a sec."

Lindsey got out of his SUV and Danny winked at her. He gave it 5 minutes and then followed her in, heading straight to the locker rooms.  
As soon as Lindsey walked into the locker room, she was greeted by Stella.

"Good morning!" Stella said,giving her a wink. " I'm guessing someone had a good night out last night!"

"Well if you call eating a whole pint of cookie dough ice cream and watching re-runs of friends a good night... yeah" Lindsey replied shoving her bag into the locker.  
"Hmmmm..." Stella replied, giving her a wary look. " Well ya know how about tonight, we all go out for a drink.. Say Cavaletes around 8?"  
"Er,... yeah sure, I think im free. I'll let you know for definate later on." Lindsey replied.

"Great! Make sure you ask Danny to come and Flack... I'll ask the others." Stella shouted as she turned and left the locker room.

_Now I'm really gonna have to make sure that Danny is on his best behaviour tonight! _Lindsey thought to herself, sighing.

"Yo Montana!" Danny yelled, "you alright?" He gave her a cheeky smile as he walked to his locker.  
"Hey, look Stella wants us all to go out tonight to Cavaletes..." Lindsey said, quietly.

"Oh thats great.. not been there for a while. Should be fun." Danny replied clipping his cell phone on to his belt.  
" But Danny, we have to act normal, ok? I am really serious about anyone finding out about us right now, OK?" She replied, walking closer to him, and grabbing the lapels on his jacket.

"Hey, Linds, i don't know why you are worrying. Seriously!" He excalimed, he put his hands on top of hers, and rested his forhead on hers. " I wont do anything that you don't want me to, OK? No one will find out about us from me."  
Lindsey looked up into his eyes and smiled. When ever she looked into those sea blue eyes of his, she felt safe as if he could hide her away from everything. _What is it about him? _She often thought to herself. She had no idea what had been driving her crazy about him. Maybe it was his smile, maybe it was his smell... Heck maybe he was just her Mr Right! She rubbed her nose against his and gave him a light kiss.  
"Too late." Someone called.

Danny turned around to face the doorway and saw a familiar shadow standing there, watching them.


	3. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: same as before... unfortunately! lol **

CHAPTER 5:

"Oh.. Hey Mac, " Danny stuttered, as he and Lindsey quickly broke free from each other. "You ok?"

"In my Office. Now." Mac replied.

Danny shifted on his feet, and turned back to look at Lindsey.  
"Oh Danny! What are we going to do? I didn't want anyone to know about us... what if Mac transfers me or you to a different department or-!" Lyndsey cried. She leaned back against her locker door and ran her hands through her hair, gripping it at the root as if to tear it out.

"Hey, calm down!" Danny said, placing his hands on her arms. " We haven't done anything wrong for him to do something like that. Besides, we are not going to let our relationship get mixed up with work in the lab ok? Chill."

Lindsey took a deep breath, sighed, and gave Danny a smile. "Let's get this over with then..."

Danny walked out of the locker room, with Lindsey following.

Danny rapped his knuckles on the door to Mac's office, and he motioned for them to come in.

" Take a seat." Mac said with a look of interst on his face.

"Mac, please we can -"

"I don't need an explanation Lindsey. i can see very well with my own eyes!" Mac exclaimed, interupting Lindsey. He leaned across his desk, locking his fingers together.

"How long has this been going on, Danny?" his eyes moved across the room from Lindsey to Danny.

"Well, ... er... " Danny shifted around in his chair, leaning on one arm, and gesturing with his hands while looking at Lindsey. " ...about 10 hours? Give or take a few.."

Lindsey looked at Danny, and snorted through her closed mouth, trying not to laugh at Danny's face. She looked at the floor.

"And whats so funny Lindsey? This is a work place.. It's not a school playground. " Mac retorted.  
"But Mac -" Danny replied.

"I have to be honest with you two.. its about frickin' time you two got it together!" Mac stood up laughing, and from out of nowhere Stella, Hawkes and Flack appeared cheering.

"What the...-?" Lindsey cried.

Stella laughed at her, and gave her a big sisterly hug.

"How did you all - " Lindsey started to say, huggin Stella back.

" Well, we all saw you this morning getting out of Danny's SUV.. and we kinda put 2 and 2 together... but hey - we are happy for you!" Flack replied patting Danny on the back.

"I'ts about time y'all got it together! we been so sick and tired of you two pussyfooting it around each other!" Hawkes cried.  
Danny looked over at Lindsey and she smiled, before looking at the floor.  
"Hey, Mac, i jus want you to know, that what ever happens, we wont get this, y'know, it wont effect us or our job, alright?" Danny said to Mac.  
"Well Danny, im glad you understand that. As much as I am happy for you, you're here to do a job. Nothing is to come between that, ok?"  
"No worries." Lindsey replied.


	4. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: come on guys.. you know it by now lol I own nothing that has an owner lol **

CHAPTER 6:

_2 Weeks later._

It was Christmas eve. Things between Danny and Lindsey had been moving extremely fast over the last few weeks, and in turn, Danny had been spending every spare moment he had at her apartment.

"Hey Linds, " Danny said, as he linked their fingers together as the walked to the truck. " I was thinking, seeing as i have spent all my time at your apartment the last few weeks, that .. er.. ya know..."

"Move in." Lindsey replied, looking at him.

"Huh? What? No... i was talking about - " Danny stuttered.

"Danny im asking _you_ - Move in with me." Lindsey stopped and turned to face him in the middle of the car park.

Danny was taken aback, and jus stood there open mouthed looking at Lindsey. "But Lindsey don't you think that we should wait? I mean, i thought you would want to take things abit slower...?"  
" You saying your not gonna take me up on my offer, Messer?" she teased, running her hands up and down his back as she pulled him closer and looked deep into his eyes.

"No baby, not all... " he held her head in his hands and leaned forward, kissing her forehead. " Maybe we should wait until after the whole christmas period yeah?"

Lindsey smiled. She knew that deep down in her heart Danny was making sense. She didnt actually know why she blurted it out that she wanted him to move in with her.

"Ok Danny, I'm sorry - i shouldn't have just sprung that on you. It's just that... i dont like the thought of spending a night alone without you now.. i have gotten so used to you being there when i wake up and -"  
Danny smiled. "Come on Montana, lets go to my place."

Once they were inside Danny's apartment, Lindsey was surprised at what she saw in front her. In the corner of the room stood a 6ft fresh christmas tree, complete with all the pine needles. It was decorated to the max, with a few presents laying underneath, neatly wrapped. All had 'Montana' wrote on them.  
"Wow.. Danny. Where the heck did you get the time to do the tree!" Lindsey exclaimed taking in the smell of the tree. She loved that fresh smell. It reminded her of how, back in Bozeman, she used to join her dad and her little sister when they went to the local Tree market to pick the best there was.

"Hey Montana?" Danny called from the kitchen. "Montana?" He walked up to her, and handed her a beer.  
"Huh? Oh.. thank you Danny.." She replied, smiling as she took the beer into her own hand.  
" You ok babe? You look like you are in your own little world?"  
"i was just thinking about when i was a little girl...me and my dad used to go and and pick the best tree there was... " her voice trailed off as she sat next to Danny on the couch.

"I used to always do that too when i was younger.. My dad used to take me and Louie..." Danny replied softly, looking into his beer.  
Louie was Danny's older brother, and still in the hospital, fighting to come out of his coma.

"Are you going to see Louie tomorrow?" Lindsey asked. She turned herself to the side so she faced him, and played with his hair.

" Maybe.. i mean i dont know. We'll see what happens." Danny replied. He took a large swig of his beer and set it down on the table.

" So what were you going to ask me earlier then, Mr Messer!" Lindsey asked, looking intrigued. She put her beer next to his, and moved across his lap so she was sitting straddled across his warm lap.

"Well... i mean ya know, i was jus going to ask you if you wanted to spend christmas here at my place.. that was all!" He replied. His hands moved to her hips, and his thumbs edged their way underneath her jumper.

"That is a great idea Danny... maybe we could just spend all day in bed... we have no work... until boxing day!" she whispered, nibbling his earlobe.

He groaned as he nuzzled her neck. _Damn you missy... you know i love it when you do that! _he thought to himself. Two weeks ago he thought that Lindsey was jus a sweet shy country girl. And now? She had been showing him a side that he liked much more.

Danny kissed her hard and passionately... running his hands through her hair. He stood up, carrying her still straddled around him, and made his way into the bedroom across the hall. ..


	5. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but the story lol Thank you so much for all the reviews! Reviews inspire me! enjoy this next dl filled chap:)**

CHAPTER 7

It was 6:15am. Lindsey got up, put one of Danny's shirts on and made her way into the kitchen. She figured that Danny must have a turkey in the refridgerator, seeing as he was planning for them to spend christmas at his apartment. Searching through the refridgerator, she pulled a fat turkey from the back, and started preparing it.

Back in the bedroom, Danny rolled over stretching out his arm to cuddle Lindsey, only to find a cold empty space. He opened one eye to look, and realising Lindsey wasn't there, he sat up.

"Lindsey?" he called, gettin up and stretching. He walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen wearing nothing but his boxer shorts.

"Well good morning, cowboy!" Lindsey exclaimed, as she looked at him over her shoulder. She wiped her hands on a towel, and turned to face him, leaning back against the counter.

"Mmmmmm... something smells good." Danny replied, as he nuzzled her neck.   
"That would be the turkey!" she replied putting her arms up on his shoulders. "Now you had better go get ready... the other guys are going to be here soon." She kissed the tip of his nose.

"Let me give you one of your presents first though..." he whispered softly as he kissed her neck, one hand running through her tousled curls.

"And what would that be..?" she replied, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Follow me Montana!"

Danny took her hand, and walked into the living room. He motioned for her to sit down on the couch as a huge excited look crept across her face.

Danny leant down to the tree, and picked up 2 of the presents that were on the floor.

Lindsey carefully accepted the larger of the two gifts and started to unwrap it. Once opened, she prised the lid off, and sat there open mouthed.

"Danny.. oh my... its -"  
"Beautiful?" He replied finishing off her sentence. He smiled as she gazed into his eyes. Inside the box was a white gold necklace, with a diamond and pink sapphire heart.

"How did you know i _loved_ pink sapphires!" she exclaimed, as she took it out of the box to make sure it was real.

"Call it a guys intuition." he said sotly, winking at her. " Now.. its time for the next one!"   
He handed her the smaller, more square box and slowly she began to take off the holographic foiled wrapping paper.

Once the paper was off, she was left with a small suede box engraved with her favorite word - "TIFFANYS".  
_Oh My God! _ she cried to herself. _I never knew Danny was soo sweet.. he only told me last night that we should take it slow and here he is proposing to me!_ Her heart was doing back flips and her breathing got faster. Was it what she wanted?

"Open it Montana!" Danny said, a big grin on his face.

"Danny, i thought you wanted us to take it slow and -"

"Lindsey, jus open it ok!" he said with a gentle laugh.

Lindsey prised open the lid, and inside was a gorgeous princess cut diamond on a white gold band. Lindseys mouth dropped open again.  
"Danny is this .. i mean, i thought... is this for real?" she looked confused, as she stared at the ring shining in the mild sunlight.

"What do you think it is...?" he replied. He suddenly had a serious look upon his rough, yet handsome face.

"I think, Danny, that if you are trying to turn me into a Messer..." she said, placing the box on the coffee table.

Danny looked at the floor and rubed his eyes from beneath his glasses. Lindsey touched his face and he looked up at her.

"I first need to know that this is a good thing we got going on here Messer..." her voice trailing off.

"Linds, i'm sorry." He stood up and turned to face the New York skyline from his 'ceiling to floor' window. "I'm a total ass for thinking that you would wanna... after i told you that we should be takin it slow and-"

Lindsey picked up the box, closed the lid and walked over to Danny.

"Do it properly!" She smiled at him and handed him the box. Danny's eyes widened and cautiously took the box from her hand. "Now, on one knee, cowboy!" She loved teasing him, and she knew that he loved it when she called him cowboy. And if she had her way it wouldnt be much longer before he was hers to keep!  
Danny reluctantly got down on one knee. He held open the box and faced it towards her.  
"Ms Monroe, " he started, taking off his glasses. " In these last few weeks, i have never felt so complete than i have since i have been with you. I know in the past i may have hurt you, but it was all unintentional." Danny swallowed hard, Could he really expose _all_ of his feelings for her? "When you first came here to new york, i was so hell bent on making your life a misery so we could have Aidan back... and then without noticing it, i fell in love with those gorgeous dark eyes of yours. And every piece of hatred i thought i felt... jus dissapeared."  
Danny stood up, and could see that Lindsey had tears in her eyes.  
"Oh Danny - "

"Wait let me finish, " he said putting a finger to her lips. "I can not imagine my life with out you now. You _are_ my life. And i want you to accept this ring as a token of everything we have ever been, what we are now, and what we will be in the future..."

Lindsey stood still, she could see the desire in Dannys eyes.  
"Danny, I would love to do the honour of accepting this!" she replied. A tear rolled down her cheek and Danny wiped it away with his thumb.

He took the ring out of the box and slipped it on to the finger of her outstretched hand.  
"I love you Montana." Danny whispered kissing her.

"I love you too baby..."

Lindsey pulled him in closer to her, and as she looked over his shoulder she could see the snow clouds that had been hiding the sun, had finally opened up...


	6. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I earn no money from these characters! i own the story line,.. and nothing more :(**

CHAPTER 8

"Danny? Get the door!" Lindsey called from the kitchen. "Danny!"  
"Alright, alright..." Daanny heaved himself up from the couch, annd walked over to the door. "It had better not be any carol singer's!"  
"Merry christmas!" Stella cried, throwing her arms around Danny. Hawkes, Flack and Mac were with her, Mac being the one loaded with a bottle of champagne.  
"Hey hey! Come on in guys!" Danny replied, as he stepped aside to let them in. "The cook is in the kitchen, make ya selves at home!" Danny took the champagne bottle from Mac, and put it in the fridge.  
"Hey guys, Merry christmas!" Lindsey shouted, as she emerged from the kitchen, taking off her apron.  
"Oh wow, that turkey sure does smell good!" Hawkes sighed, sitting down.

"Yeah well all credit goes to Miss Monroe over there!" Flack joked " Mr Messer here aint no good with turkeys.. remember last year at thanksgiving! That poor turkey looked like it had been to hell and back!"

"yeah well, at least your mom had some left over!" Mac replied, as Danny handed out some beers.  
Stella got up and walked into the kitchen, to chat with Lindsey  
"So, what did the ever thoughtful Danny get you for - Oh my god that is beautiful...!" Stella started to say, but she was stopped short when she saw the sparkle's around Lindseys neck.

" Yeah its beautiful, isnt it? I wasnt expecting Danny to actually buy me anything, i mean- "

"Wat the hell is that?" Stella's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened at the sight of the rock on Lindsey's hand.

Lindsey smiled and moved her hand away from Stella's eyes.  
"Its just a christmas present!" Lindsey replied.

"No way is that _just_ a christmas present Lindsey!" Stella exclaimed, lowering her voice so the guys couldnt hear them.

Lindsey sighed, picked up her glass of wine and took a large mouthful, swallowing hard.  
"Stella, don't say anything yet, ok? I think Danny wants to say something later to you guys."

"So? Is it?"

A big grin swept across Lindseys face and her eyes sparkled. "YES!" she replied. " Oh my god it was so beautiful Stella... " Lindsey sat at the table, joined by Stella.

"Well tell tell tell!"

"Now _that_ is what i call a christmas dinner!" Mac exclaimed as they had finished lunch. "Where did you learn to cook like that Linds?"

"My mom and Grandma taught me everything i know."

"Ah, guys?" Danny said, standing up. "Can i jus say something?"  
Stella looked over at Lindsey and winked at her. Everyone fell silent.

"Ok, as you guys know, me and Montana over there.. well, we been doin our thing and ya know, its that time of year when you need to have that someone in your life."  
Danny cleared his throat and his eyes moved over to Lindsey's and caught her gaze.  
"Aww Messer gettin all sentimental now huh?" Flack teased.

"Shut up flack! Cant ya see this is a special moment!" Stella replied, gently slapping him on the arm.

"I jus wanna thank you all for coming here today. We have all had a rough year, to put it lightly - what with Louie, and Aidan and then Mr hero sitting over there!" Danny exclaimed nodding in Flack's direction. " But the last few weeks have been the best few weeks i could have wanted. And i wanted you guys to be the first to know that this morning, Lindsey has done me proud - "

"You're going to be a dad!" Hawkes cried, making Lindsey spit out her wine.

"Huh? wat? No!" Danny replied "Lindsey has accepted a one time offer from me... we're engaged."  
"Well done Danny!" Mac stood up and shook his hand, patted him on the back, and moved over to give his congratulations to Lindsey.

"Time for the champagne i think!" Lindsey exclaimed going to the kitchen.

8:07 PM

"Thanks again for coming over today, it was great!" See you at the lab!" Danny said seeing out Mac, Stella, Hawkes and Flack.

Danny flopped down on the couch, and Lindsey layed her head in his lap. He reached down with his right hand, and stroked her face as his left hand found hers.

"Are you happy, Danny?" Lindsey asked, softly, looking into his deep eyes.

"Never been more happier Montana... " he replied his voice trailing off. " You have no idea how happy you have made me."  
"I think there are ways you can show me." she said sitting up to face him. " i mean... we could start with a bit of this..."

Lindsey leant forward, and her lips made contact with his. He groaned into the kiss, and bought a hand up to her face as the kissing turned more passionate.

"And.. maybe we.. can .. get rid... of this..." she said inbetween kisses. She undid half of the buttons on his shirt to reveal his wifebeater. She was stopped by the sound of his cell phone ringing.

"Hold that thought babe.. be right back." He smiled with frustration. He got up, grabbed his cell and flipped it open. "Messer. What? When? Ok, Ill be there as soon as i can."  
"Whats wrong Danny?" Lindsey asked, touching his arm. She could see by the look in his eyes that something had happened. What it was, she didnt know. "Danny?"  
"It's.. erm,... it's Louie." Danny replied pulling his jacket on. "I need to get to the hospital straight away."  
"Ok, well im coming with you." Lindsey grabbed her coat and followed him out of the apartment.


	7. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: i am merely jus playing with these characters...ha.. if only! lol CBS n Mr Zuiker own the characters!**

CHAPTER 9

Lindsey and Danny sat in an uncomfortable silence on the way to the hospital. There was no radio on in the background to distract them, as Danny drove throught the half empty streets.

_Should i say something?_ She thought to herself, as she stole a glance at him. His eyes were so focused on the road that he didnt blink when her hand touched his thigh.

Taking a deep breath, she fidgeted in her seat to face him.

"Danny...?" She spoke softly as not to make him jump. "Danny, talk to me."

"I cant, not yet Montana. I need to see Louie... Please dont make me-" He pulled in to a parking space, and rubbed his eyes.  
"I understand."

They got out the SUV and hurried themselves into the hospital's reception area.  
" Can i help you sir?" shouted the receptionist, as Danny and Lindsey walked past.  
"I got a call bout 10 minutes ago.. Danny Messer?" Danny replied, shooting a frustrated look at her. Her face softened and she picked up a clipboard from behind the desk.  
"Follow me Mr Messer." she replied. "You need to stay here Miss.. family only im afraid." she continued,as she turned to Lindsey.  
Danny linked his hand with Lindsey's and pulled her along with him.

"She _is_ family" He retorted back.

Lindsey felt herself smile inside. She leaned closer into him and followed ahead to louie's room.

"The medication he is on makes him feel sedated, so don't worry too much about it if you dont get any response." The receptionist turned and left the room, leaving Danny and Lindsey to the sound of beeping machines.

"Louie.. Louie? its me Danny." Danny sat down and took his brothers hand in his. Lindsey moved around to the other side of the bed and occupated the chair. " i know you can hear me bro... i came here as fast as i could. you dont know how long i have been waiting for you to come round..."  
A tear fell from Danny's eye and landed on his hand. He wiped it away, and rested his head on the bed.  
"Montana.. i cant stand this right now.. i need to get some coffee." Danny said after 20 minutes. He looked up at her, and he could see the look in her eyes was telling him it would be ok. "You want me to get you anything?"  
She smiled, and stood up as he walked to her. " Im fine Danny." she replied as he buried his head in to her shoulder. She could feel his whole body shaking with emotion as his tears soaked into her shirt.

"I'm sorry Montana.. i shouldnt be doing this -"  
"Danny you don't have to explain anything to me. Jus aslong as you know you don't have to hide any of your feelings from me. I'm always going to be here for you babe."

She took his head in her hands, and gazed into his eyes. Gazing into his eyes, felt like an eternity to her, something she could do all day. Danny smiled at her and kissed her forehead.  
"I'ma go grab a coffee.." He walked towards the door and was gone.

Lindsey sat herself back down and looked at the time. It was 9:46PM.

"Mmmmft.."

Lindsey looked at Louie. His eyes were open and he was looking at her.

"Oh my.. Louie?" she said softly. "You're awake!"

Louie pulled the mask of his face and blinked. "Do i know you?"

"Ah, no .. im Danny's colleague.. i jus- "  
"What day is it?" Louie replied cutting Lindsey off. "Is Danny boy here?"  
"Yes he went to get some coffee. And its Christmas day." She replied, as she sat forward.  
"Ok, well, if you would like to leave me alone now, Miss Pretty CSI chick.. I jus wanna see Danny so he can - "  
"Hey Montana, i got you a coffee anyways just incase you might - Louie!" Danny said, stopping midsentence as he walked in to the room and saw Louie - awake.

"Danny.. tell this chick to leave will you?" Louie replied abruptly.

"Louie, this is - "  
"its ok Danny, honestly. ill get a cab home, and wait for you ok? You and Louie have things to discuss." Lindsey replied, taking her coffee.

"You can't get a cab this time of night Montana. Its not safe. I'll call Mac to come get you." Danny replied taking his cell out of his pocket.  
"Danny, no honestly. i'll be fine. Jus work everything out with Louie, ok?" Lindsey kissed him on the cheek, and left the room, feeling left out.

**  
**


	8. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: As usual.. i own no characters from CSINY :(  
if anything offends any body, please let me know and i shall move the rating up :D**

**  
**CHAPTER 10:

"So, " Danny said, handing Louie a glass of cold water, "You wanna tell me what happened with you and Sonny?"  
"Danny, you know, Sonny was jus pissed that the body was found, thought that i had snitched on him and-"  
Danny sighed. " well at least he cant do anything now..."  
"Anyway, Danny boy, i jus tried to make everything right for you. I knew that if i could get a confession from Sonny then -"  
"Louie, forget about it, ok?" Danny said rubbing his eyes. " It's all over with now."  
Louie took another sip of water and placed the glass on the side. "So you gonna tell me what that pretty young thing was doing here while you were getting coffee?"  
" Oh.. Thats Lindsey..." Danny's voice trailed off and a smile crept through the corner of his mouth. "She is a colleague of mine.. and actually Louie.. We're getting married."  
"Danny dont go throwin' ya life away," Louie replied with a look of disgust on his face. " She's too good for you. I can tell by her eyes. You aint down for gettin the good girls. You don't need her cause you got me to - "  
"What is wrong with you?" Danny shouted, standing up. " You have no idea what i have been going through these past few months, so dont preach to me like you have always been there for me Louie. Lindsey has been with me through the bad times as a friend, a colleague.. heck, no one in the family has been there for me the way she has... Not even you."  
Danny pulled his jacket on and way his way to the door.  
"Danny, look .. wait! I didnt - " Louie started to say. Danny turned and faced him, glaring at him.

"How dare you think that we can jus go back to the way everything used to be!" Danny exclaimed " I aint the brother you used to know Louie, and i sure as hell dont wanna be... My life has changed."

And with that, Danny turned and left, slamming the door behind him.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

It was a little after Eleven thirty when Lindsey reached Danny's apartment. She slung her jacket on the back of the couch and walked through to the kitchen. Opening the fridge she pulled out a bottle of wine and poured herself a glass before going to the bathroom. She lit the candles, poured bubblebath into the steaming water, got undressed and slipped under the water. Lindsey sighed at the feel of the water washing over her body. She picked up the remote for the stereo and pressed play. "High" by James Blunt filled the room.

"Because im hiiiiighhh..." Lindsey sang to herselfas she sank deeper.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Danny walked into his apartment. It was silent but he could hear a faint humming of music . He slung his jacket ontop of Lindseys and followed the sound.

"You didnt wanna invite me then?" Danny said with a grin as he leaned against the doorway to the bathroom, his hands in his pockets.

Lindsey jumped as she heard his voice.  
"Jesus Danny, don't do that to me!" she exclaimed throwing the sponge at him. " You wanna join me? Theres plenty of room...?"

Before Lindsey could finish wat she was saying, Danny was stripped down to nothing and sticking his feet in the tub behind her. She leant forward so he could get himself comfortable, and then leaned back between his legs, resting her head against his chest.

" Mmmm, this is nice.." Danny said softly as he kissed her neck. His hands moved up and down her arms, massaging the bubbles in. "How come you never came up with this idea before?"

"Because you're a in-and-out-the shower-in-ten-minutes kinda guy!" she replied. She ran her hands up and down his thighs, as he carried n kissing her neck.  
"Well, maybe we can change that.. starting from today!"

Lindsey turned her face to look at him and before she knew it, their tongues were slipping in and out of each other's mouths.

"So how did things go with Louie?" Lindsey replied, a few minutes later as they sat in silence, her lips still tingling from the kiss.

"I stormed out." Danny replied as he moved strands of hair from her sweaty forehead.  
"What do you mean you stormed out?"

"He was jus preaching to me about stuff, saying how i dont deserve you, i'll jus be ruining my life and i only need him, yadda-yadda-"  
"By that he means me don't he..." Lindsey voice fell as she interrupted him.

"Hey,it doesnt matter what Louie thinks. It makes no difference to me!" Danny replied, putting her arms around her tightly. "I love you Lindsey Monroe. Nothing, - not even my brother - is gonna change that."  
"Ya know, when he woke up.. he was jus staring at me as if i was the one that put him there... it was horrible Danny."

"It's ok baby, honestly." he kissed her cheek, and breathed deep. " If Louie cant accept that this is what my life is now, then -"

"You two can't go on fighting forever Danny.."  
"Until he can understand that this is _my_ life Montana.. then.. i dont know..." Danny replied shrugging his shoulders. "I think we should get out of here, my skin is starting to look like a prune."  
Lindsey laughed as she followed Danny into the bedroom, wrapped in a towel, her hair still dripping. She changed into a pair of Danny's fleecy bottoms and pulled on his Yankees shirt. Both had finished their nightly bathroom routines and climbed in between the cool crisp bed sheets. Lindsey snuggled up to Danny underneath his arm, and he turned to face her, stroking her soft warm cheek.

"Thank you." Danny whispered. He gazed into those gorgeous brown eyes of hers that he loved so much. They would always draw his attention to her as if she was calling him.

"What for?" she replied, smiling. She felt goosebumps run down her back as her legs became entangled with his.

"For being here with me. For making today even more special than it should be. And for making me love you so much!" Danny replied, smiling back at her.

"Awwww, Danny.. if anything i should be the one saying thank you to you!" She moved her face closer to his and placed a warm soft kiss on his lips, tasting the mint from the toothpaste. " When i came here to New York, i could never have imagined, dreamed, that things would have come this far in such a short amount of time. Before i left Montana, everyone was saying 'make sure you dont hook up with any of them city guys.. especially the born 'n bred Yonkers boys'. And look where i am..."  
Danny's face turned into a big grin as he ran his hand through her damp hair. "You make me so happy, Montana." He pulled her closer and parted his lips, ready for his tongue to get aqquainted with hers. As soon as Lindsey's tongue hit his she felt her heart race. As they pulled apart from each other she snuggled closer to him, letting him hold her tight.

"Good night Messer. I love you."


	9. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Every one knows the drill lol all characters are property of CBS.. but im jus playing with them for a lil bit ;) hehe **

Chapter 11:

Lindsey woke to the sound of the alarm ringing in her ears. It was 6:45AM and she was to be at work for 9. She stretched and rolled over to face Danny. He looked so peaceful, laying there asleep, with the gentle snoring sounds eminating from his nose. She reached up with her left hand and touched his face, running her hand over his stubble that surrounded his newly styled goatee. Lindsey smiled as the sunlight shined on her engagement ring and took a deep breath. How many times had she imagined this moment?  
"You gotta get up Montana?" Danny asked,whispering with a grin on his lips.

"Yeah, unlike some who dont have to be there til 11!" She replied. Danny grabbed hold of her by the waist and pulled her ontop of him.  
"Im sure you could spare a little extra time with me... i mean it is Boxing day after all!" he replied between tracing kisses down her neck.

"Mac wouldnt agree with you on that one Danny! And anyway, we need to get some stuff organized for the party on saturday." She leant closer and placed a deep warm kiss on Danny's lips. She wished she could stay and give him more of what he wanted but she didnt want Mac to think that she couldnt focus on work.  
"Party? What party?" Danny asked looking puzzled as they pulled apart. He sat up as she walked to the bathroom.

"The New Years party, DUH!" she shouted from the bathroom as she turned on the shower.

"Oh.. i totally forgot about that. Do we have to go? i mean cant we jus spend it alone?" He got up from the bed and leant against the door frame to the bathroom, jus catching Lindsey pulling off her bottoms.

"Er, yeah! Come on Danny, ive never been to one... and its New years! It'll be great!"

"Yeah yeah.. ill go make some coffee!" he replied. He gently slapped Lindseys firm butt as he walked away, chuckling to himself.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

"Hey Mac, i got nothing on the DNA we pulled from the glass statue. But the fibre is a match to the jumper that Mrs. Raleigh was wearing." Lindsey said as Mac came over to her desk.

"Ok, well we are going to need to get a DNA sample from Mrs. Raleigh to either eliminate her or incriminate her. Either way, Flacks gonna be taking a visit! Good job Linds." Mac replied. He patted her on the shoulder and left the lab.

Lindsey smiled and sank back into her chair. It was almost 3PM and her smile soon dissapeared after realising she hadnt set eyes on Danny since leaving that morning.

Hoping that everything was ok, she picked up her cell and dialled Dannys number. After the 6th ring, someone answered but said nothing.

"Hello? Danny are you there?" Lindsey said listening to the background noise.

There was no reply. The call had ended.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Danny stepped out of the shower jus in time to hear a knock at the door. He quickly dried himself and pulled on his jeans and a white wife beater.  
"What, ya forget ya keys Montana! " Danny exclaimed walking to the door. He opened the door to find a familiar face staring at him. "What the hell are you doing here Louie? You should be in hospital not- "

"Shut up Danny." Louie replied. "You gotta come with me." He pulled on Danny's arm, yanking him through the doorway. He grabbed Dannys keys and dragged him along the hallway.

"Louie wat the hell is going on?" Danny exclaimed as Louie's grip got tighter. "I have to go to work!"

"Not today Danny boy.. maybe not any other day neither!" Louie replied, angrily. "i gotta take you to see someone."

"Who? Oh, wait.. no, not Sonny. Louie he was the one who put you in the hospital. You're not still working for him are you?"

Louie and Danny made it out of the apartment, and into the cold brisk air. Louie unlocked Danny's SUV and shoved Danny in the back.  
"Now Danny, i have to do this ok?" he said, yanking Danny's hands behind his back and tying them with rope. " I - if i dont do this Danny, i-"

"You'll what, Louie?" Danny shouted back as Louie pulled the rope tighter with every knot. "Sassone is getting put away for this... and if you carry on then you're going to aswell!"  
Louie ignored Danny, shoved him back against the door, and pulled Danny's gun out from the glove compartment. "Danny, SHUT UP!" Louie shouted, pointing the gun at Danny's face.

"We're brothers Louie, Damn it!" Danny exclaimed, his fingers fiddling with the knots behind his back. Louie stayed silent as he checked the barrel of the gun.

"Once a tanglewood boy.. always a tanglewood boy Danny.. jus remember that." Louie placed the gun on his lap and sped off from the car park.

About 4 hours later, as the snow began to fall harder and faster, all Danny could think about was work. Surely Lindsey would realise that he hadnt arrived yet.. or at least someone would? Danny knew that his cell phone was in his jeans pocket, something Louie obviously didnt check for when kidnapping him. It was getting dark outside, and Danny had no idea where Louie was taking him. Nothing on the otherside of the window looked familiar in the slightest.

"Louie where are we?" Danny asked. He could feel the knots becoming loser as he fought to untie them, his wrists burning.

"Danny, please shut up...this is hard for me to do, ya know."

"You have no heart Louie. How can you do this to me?" Danny shouted back. He lurched forward and slammed into the back of the drivers seat as Louie hit the brakes hard.

"Ah shit..." Danny moaned, closing his eyes and flopping against his seat. His glasses had been knocked off, and one of the lenses was now cracked. He felt Louie get out and slam the door before opening Danny's door.

"Get out." Louie said, grabbing Danny and pulling him out. The door slammed, and Louie smacked Danny over the head with the gun. As Danny fell, Louie heard "Talk" by Coldplay on Danny's cell. Scrabbling around in Danny's pockets, he found it, and opened it. It was Lindsey. He pressed the call button, and listened, not saying anything.

"Hello? Danny are you there?" he heard Lindsey say.

Louie ended the call, and threw Danny's cell across the road, only for a truck to crush it beneath its wheels.

**Authors Note: sorry for the delay guys! i have had to go back to work now :( lol so dont have alot of time to write:( please enjoy this chapter.. chapter 12 will be up in next few days:D for all of those who have read n reviewed so far...thanx! it really means alot:D  
xxxx**


	10. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters featured in this fanfic... although i would love to get my hands on that gorgeous Danny Messer ;) hehe hope i can do this chapter justice ;) Enjoy! xx**

CHAPTER 12

Lindsey, still in her chair at her desk, sat staring at her phone. A tear rolled down her cheek and onto her lap. She couldnt understand what had happened on the other end of the line. Deep down she knew something wasnt right with Danny. But what?  
Stella walked past Lindsey's office, and through the glass walls she could tell that something wasnt right. Knocking on the window, she opened the door and walked in.

"Linds? Are you ok?" Stella asked. She walked over to where Lindsey was sitting, and pulled the chair over from Danny's desk.

"Stel... have you seen Danny today?" Lindsey asked softly, her voice quivering.

"Ah, come to think of it.. no actually. Is he ok?" Stella looked puzzled, as her eyes fell to Lindsey's cell. "Lindsey, whats going on?"  
"I dont know.. i jus called Danny's cell cause i hadnt seen him since i left his apartment this morning, and someone answered but they didnt even say hello... then they hung up." Lindsey replied wiping her face. "I'm scared Stella..."  
"Ok, lets call Mac..Maybe Danny has jus been out in the field all day.. huh?" Stella whipped out her cell, stood up and dialled Mac's number.

"Mac its Stella... yeah, have you seen Danny at all today?... Lindsey hasnt no.. thats strange... i'll call Flack. " Stella shut her phone and turned to Lindsey. Stella could see that Lindsey was in a world of her own. "Linds?"

"Huh?" Lindsey snapped out of her trance, and looked up at Stella. "What did Mac say?"

"Actually, Mac hasnt seen him either. He thought that maybe he got caught in the snow but..."  
"Louie." Lindsey said, getting up. She stood up and walked over to get her coat and scarf.

"Louie? What does he have to do with Danny?" Stella replied, following Lindsey.  
"Danny got a call from the hospital yesterday because Louie woke up from his coma... we went there late last night after you guys left. Danny went to get some coffee and while he was gone Louie woke up... He gave me this look like - " Lindsey stopped, thinking about the moment her eyes caught Louie's gaze. "I left Danny and Louie to it, i didnt belong there.. they had to talk things over and.. when Danny got home he said Louie tried to talk him round to his way and - "

"Hey its ok.. we will find him.. he's probably at the hospital right now. You know what guys are like! They have to swallow their pride and go and say they're sorry." Stella replied. She placed her arm around Lindsey's shoulders and gave her a reassuring hug.  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Danny woke with a slap in the face from Sonny Sassone. He was tied to a chair in the middle of some cold, deserted warehouse, with jus one light on above his head. His clothes were dirty as if he had been rolling around in the mud. His eyes hurt to open them and felt blinded by the light. Squinting in the bright light, he could see 4 guys in the same vacinity - recognising only Louie and Sonny. The other two guys Danny had never set eyes on before.

"Danny Messer... " Sonny said, his voice bouncing around the walls. "Nice of you to come back and see me. Its been so long - "  
"Not long enough Sonny. What do you want from me?" Danny mumbled, his lip had been busted, and a metallic taste coated his throat.

"You owe me big time Messer.. You know how much you have cost me?" Sonny shouted  
"Ya know, Sonny, i had _nothing _to do with that guys body being found at the stadium. How was i to know what happened that night?" Danny replied back. His head was throbbing from the whip Louie had given him earlier, and all he could think about was Lindsey. Surely she would have realised that he hadnt shown up at the lab yet?

"I dont care Messer, the whole reason i got involved in this mess was because of your cigarette butt! Naturally you had to snitch on me and ya brother. _Ya brother, _Danny.." Sonny's face was right upto Danny's, and Danny could feel Sonny's rank, alcohol fuelled breath burning his nose."What ever happened to the Messer family, huh? First ya dad... now you..."  
"You leave my Father out of this you fucking bastard.. He is not _MY_ family!" Danny spat in Sonny's face and as soon as the spit left his lips, he regretted it.  
"Louie, get over here... Shoot this piece of meat you call your fucking brother." Sonny shouted. He raised his fist and punched Danny twice in the ribs, making him scream out in pain.

Louie walked over hesitantly. He reached for Danny's gun that he had in his back pocket,  
"I cant ... Sonny i can't shoot Danny... I thought we were jus going to teach him a lesson not actually - "

"Louie fucking shoot him or i'll do it!"

Louie turned, cocked the gun and his finger squeezed the trigger.

A/N: i know this chapter is a bit short but had to get it out! lol dnt 4get...R&R! thanx xx :)


	11. Chapter 13

**Ok Ok i know i was evil leaving you all with a cliffhanger... hehe. but dont fret! here is the next one lol **

Disclaimer: Blah Blah.. i dont have any connection with CSINY (although i wish i did with Mr. Messer ;) hehe) or CBS for that matter. basically i own no one lol

CHAPTER 13:

Lindsey had all kinds of thoughts going through her mind on the way to hospital. _What if something serious has happened to Danny? What if maybe he has decided i wasn't right for him after all and left to go someplace... _she thought to herself. _No no, he wouldnt do that, he would have told me to my face...I think... _She shook her head trying to rid her overworked brain of stupid thoughts. As soon as Stella pulled up at the front of the hospital, Lindsey jumped out and ran through the front doors to reception.

"Woah Lindsey wait up!" Stella called, trying to catch up to her.

"Wheres the fire?" replied the receptionist looking up at Lindsey from her paper work. "Oh its you again. What can i do for you?"  
"Did Detective Danny messer come in today to see his brother Louie?" Lindsey asked. It was the same receptionist from the night before, and Lindsey could tell she didnt want to be of any help.  
"I'm sorry, but i cannot give you that kinda - "

"Excuse me, " Stella said, slamming her badge on the desk. " Has he been here or not?" The receptionist jumped in her seat at the sight of Stellas badge reflecting in her glasses.

"Sorry i didnt realise you were.. i mean of course, i can give you-"  
"WELL?" Lindsey exclaimed interrupting her. She was gettin impatient now. They didnt have time to waste and if she didnt give a simple 'yes' or 'no' answer Lindsey would find out for herself.  
"No. He hasnt been here since last night when he came with you."  
"Ok, i will need to speak to Louie then." Lindsey replied.

"If you can find him you can. He checked out this morning around 8am."  
"Ok, where did he go?" Stella asked, clipping her abdge back to her belt.

"He said he was going to stay with Detective Messer at his apartment..."  
"But he cant be..its only, what, a 20 minute ride from here to Danny's apartment. If he was going to stay at Danny's he would have been there before i left." Lindsey replied.  
"Well, theres only one way to find out. Let's go."  
Stella and Lindsey quickly marched out to their vehicle, and had just started the journey to Danny's apartment when Lindsey's cell rang.

"Danny? Oh hi Flack.. No he hasnt been to the hospital, Louie checked himself out this morning...We going there now...Ok, meet you there." Lindsey put her cell back in her pocket and turned to Stella. "Flack said he got some news. He's going to meet us at Danny's apartment..."

"Lets hope its good news." Stella replied.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Danny sat there. Blood was everywhere, all over his wifebeater. and a pool had started to form next to his feet. _Had that really_ _jus happened? _He thought to himself. His ribs were aching so bad, it hurt to talk.

"Louie..." He forced the word from his lips.

"Danny, i'm so sorry. This was never meant to happen... i - " Louie looked down, eyes wide open, at the floor and stared at Sonny's lifeless body infront of him. Over the far side, Danny could make out the shapes of the two other guys, slumped down against the wall. Louie started to cry.  
"Why?" Danny whispered. "Why Louie.. Why all this?"  
"Sonny told me he jus wanted you beat a li'l.. nothing bad cause he knew it would count against him at the trial...I cant do this no more Danny..." a tear dripped from Louie's cheek and it fell into the blood. Louie reloaded the gun in his hand.

"Louie just untie me, and we can get the hell outta- " Danny stopped mid-sentence as he saw Louie turn the gun on himself. "N-O!" Danny screamed, his tears streaming through the dried blood on his face. "LOU-IE!"

Louie looked Danny in the eyes as he placed the chamber against his forehead. "I love you Danny. Im so sorry..."

BANG.

Danny could only sit and stare as Louie fell to his knees, and then on his chest. "You S.O.B Louie.. " Danny shouted through his tears. "How dare you leave me like this!"

He bowed his head down as far as he could and cried, till there were no more tears left.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Flack was already outside Dannys apartment door when Stella and Lindsey stepped out of the Elevator.  
"The door was left open." Flack said looking at Lindseys eyes. They looked so much colder than they usually did. "We got a call from someone in New Jersey."

"Oh no..." Lindsey said softly, as she slumped against the wall. "Hes... Is it-"  
"The guy said he saw a black SUV abandoned near the old ship yard. The doors were open, and it had Danny's Licence under the visor." Flack replied.

"Lets go, he must be there somewhere.. what if he is hurt?" Lindsey said wiping her face and straightening up.  
"Lindsey i think you should stay here and let me and Stel go see. You need to - "  
"No i want to come, Flack,. i have to." Lindsey replied cutting off Flack mid sentence.

Flack sighed in a dissaproving way. "Ok ok.. but if there is one sign of trouble you're leaving ok?" All three of them left the apartment and made there way to the old ship yard across town.

"Hey Peruzzo, its Flack. I need a backup car to meet me at the ship yard in 5 minutes ok? Tell them to get their ass's movin'!" Flack ended the call, and as they pulled over at the ship yard, Flack spotted Sonny's car behind a crater. "Sonny's here." Flack said quietly.

"Oh Danny... Please be ok.." Lindsey mumbled to herself. She turned to look out the back window and saw flashing lights approaching. They stopped behind Flack's car, and Stella, Flack and Lindsey got out.

"Ok, guys, we need to find out if Danny is in there. But Sassone's car is over there, " Flack explained pointing over to the distance. " If he is still in there, then we gonna have trouble."  
"We got this Flack, no worries." Replied Officer Andrews. He motioned for his officers to draw their guns and follow him.


	12. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: we all know that CBS owns CSI:NY.. we are jus merely "borrowing" lol with that, no character is mine lol**

**CHAPTER 14:**

Danny had been struggling to rid himself of the knots binding his hands together behind the chair, for what felt like a good few hours. His fingers were cramping up and his wrists felt as if they were on fire. _Come on Messer, you gotta get ya self outta here... Lindsey is waiting for you out there somewhere.._ he said to himself. Danny could feel the rope coming looser as he pulled against the chair. Tears that fell from his eyes were for Louie, and the fact that he wanted Lindsey to jus walk through the door and hold him. He looked up from the lifeless bodies that surrounded him, and from underneath the door he could see flashing lights.

"What the-"  
"NYPD - Open up!" Came a voice from outside.  
Danny didnt have the strength to shout out to them, but he had to do something to let them know there was someone still alive inside. Hoping he wasnt going to land on Sonny or Louie, he rocked his chair from side to side and fell with a loud bang. He winced with the pain that shot through his chest.

The door to the warehouse rattled and squeaked as Peruzzo and his officers pulled open the door.  
"NY- oh my god.." Peruzzo exclaimed. As he took a step into the building, all he could see were bodies and pools of blood. "Flack! You better come here."  
"Oh my god Stella, what if Danny's- " Lindsey started to say, a look of horror on her face.  
"Just stay here, ok?" Flack said, gently rubbing Lindsey's back as Stella stood hugging her. "Stella call the Paramedics ok? Just to be on the safe side." Flack sprinted over to the warehouse entrance but stopped as soon as he saw the bodies. "Oh shit."  
"I think they're all DB's Flack. " Peruzzo said softly.

"DANNY?" Flack shouted. He pulled out his gun from its holster and stepped further inside. " DANNY - YOU IN HERE?"

Danny took a deep breath. Had Flack come to get him? Or was he jus wishing he had? "Flack..?" Danny whispered. He heard footsteps coming closer and Danny didnt want to open his eyes. "Montana..." Danny whispered. The footsteps got closer and Danny could hear the noise echoing inside his head. The footsteps stopped.

"Danny? Oh shit.. Look at you.. " Flack shouted as he knelt down to him. "You ok buddy?"

Peruzzo came running up behind Flack. "EMT's are here Flack. Oh my god, is he - alive?" He said as he looked down at Danny.

"Yeah jus about. Tell them to get in here right away. And tell Lindsey and Stella to stay out there. I dont want them coming in to see this." Flack replied. He untied Danny's feet, and then cut the rope that was still binding Danny's hands together. The rope was covered in blood, and Danny's skin had started to blister.  
"I'm gonna get you outta here Messer ok? You're gonna be fine. Lindsey's out side." Flack said as Danny opened the only eye that wasnt swollen and looked at him.

The EMT's came running in with their kits, checked for broken bones and gave him some oxygen. They loaded him up on a stretcher, made him comfortable and strapped him in.

Lindsey was waiting by the car when she saw the EMTS wheeling Danny out of the warehouse and straight to the ambulance.  
"Danny..." she cried, running over to them. " Oh Danny.." She took hold of his hand but he was unconscious. His hand felt cold in hers as if he wasnt really there.

"Detective Monroe, we need to get him to the hospital right away." Replied one of the paramedics.

"I'm coming to."

Lindsey climbed into the back of the ambulance, still clutching Dannys hand. "Come on Danny... Please.. "

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Danny was taken to the Angel of Mercy hospital. Lindsey and Flack were sitting outside Danny's room, waiting for the nurse and doctor to finish seeing to Danny. Stella had waited at the warehouse for Mac and Hawkes so they could process the crime scene.

"He's gonna make it Linds, dont you worry about that." Flack said as he rested a reassuring hand on Lindsey's.

"I cant believe Louie would have done something like this... After all they have been through to try and make it all right and then... Danny loved Louie, and he repays him like..." Lindsey replied. She sat staring at the blank wall in front of her, ignoring the hustle and bustle of people running past them in the corridor. Her tears were forming a large patch on her trousers.  
"Hey, listen.. i'm gonna go and grab us some coffee, ok?" Flack stood up and made his way down the corridor. Lindsey, still staring at the wall, didnt notice the Doctor had come out of Danny's room to see her.

"Detective Monroe?" He asked, holding his hand out for her to shake. "Im Doctor Williams."

Lindsey snapped out of her blank thoughts and stood up, shaking the Doctor's hand. " Is he ok?" she whispered.

"Detective Messer has 3 broken ribs, and a dislocated shoulder. He has a slight concusion, but its slowly wearing off now. We have given him some morphine to take the pain away, although he is still a little distant." explained Doctor Williams.

"Has he said anything?" Lindsey asked, sounding relieved that there was no permanent damage.

"Well, he has mentioned 'Montana' a few times.. although thats probably the morphine talking." A huge smile crept up on Lindseys face as the Doctor continued talking. "You can go and see him now."

Lindsey looked through the glass window at Danny jus laying there. She knew it wasn't the morphine talking when he had said Montana. He had been thinking about her the whole time. Slowly, Lindsey reached for the door handle, turned it and stepped inside, closing the door quietly after her. She sat down on the chair by Danny, and locked her fingers with his. She looked at him as she lightly traced circles on the back of his hand. He looked bad, but even under all the bruising, he was still the handsome Danny Messer she was in love with.

"Danny...can you hear me?" Lindsey whispered, her eyes still streaming. "I'm gonna stay here until you wake up, ya hear me?"

There was no movement from Danny. She stood up and leant over him, running a hand through his hair.

"Montana...?" Danny whispered, his voice was rough and dry. It took all his strength to squeeze her hand that was still laying in his, and she looked at him.

"Danny.. oh Danny.. " Lindsey replied as she smiled at him. "You have no idea how worried i was..."

He badly wanted to take Lindsey in his arms and tell her everything was alright, but yet again, for the second time that day he was restricted.

"I think i can imagine. I was so scared i wouldnt see you again." He replied, a tear rolled down his cheek and on to the pillow.

"Well you have, and im not ever going anywhere Danny. I love you.. Maybe you should get some rest, huh?" She said, stroking his face as she wiped away the trail his tears had left. She placed a soft warm kiss on his dry lips and watched him sleep.


	13. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: you know how it goes...!!!**

**A/N: sorry it has taken me soo long to update this chapter guys.. wat with work and havin to keep up the new epi's!!!!!! but here it is :D  
**

CHAPTER 15:

It was New years eve. The snow outside had now turned to black sludgy ice on the ground, and the falling snow was turning to rain. It had been 2 days since Danny had been released from hospital, and given a months supply of painkillers for his pain. He sat on the couch in his apartment flicking through the channels, just staring, while Lindsey was in the shower. The news of Louie and Sonny Sassone had made its way all over the news channels and Danny quickly passed through them, not wanting to be reminded of it all. He flicked the Tv set off, slowly got him self up from the couch and walked in to the bedroom.

"How long you gonna be in there for Montana?" He called, sighing as he layed down on the bed, propping himself up with pillows to relieve some of the pressure.

"Hold your horse's Messer, im just coming out!" she replied, as she emerged through the bathroom door wearing jus a towel, and her hair still dripping.

"Please tell me you are going to wear that for me tonight?" he said, jokingly as she walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Er, don't bet on that Danny.. you really want everbody to be lookin at what you get off on?" she leant forward, whispering in his ear and raising her eyebrows as she pulled back.  
"Well now you put it like that..." Danny reached his hands up to her face, and pushed the wet strands of hair away that were stuck to her cheek. "Linds, i'm so sorry for - "  
"Danny, " Lindsey replied, placing her hands on top of his, " You have nothing to be sorry about, ok? What ever happens, i'll always be here, always love you and support you. This wasn't your fault in any way babe." She looked into his eyes and could see the pain he was trying so desperately to hide from her. "What Louie did..it was unforgiveable.. how could he do that to somebody he loved?"  
A tear ran down Danny's cheek, and Lindsey's hand wiped away the path it left. "I really didnt think anyone was gonna come and find me ya know? When i heard footsteps i thought it was one of Sonny's guys and... I'm so glad it was Flack.." His voice trailed off and Lindsey pulled him closer to him, holding him tight.

"Hey, come on Danny... " She felt his tears on her shoulder and brushed her hand through his hair. " Its ok, come on, lets relax for a while huh?"

Gently, Lindsey and Danny layed on the bed, Danny still laying in Lindsey's arms, and within no time at all they had drifted off to sleep.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

The New Years Eve party:

"You sure I look ok?" Lindsey asked, biting her lip as they got out of the cab. " I mean, its not too much is it?" She straightened the bottom of her dress, and pulled her mini cardigan around her shoulders more. Her dress was black and silver, low cut, and off the shoulder - Danny had helped her choose it especially.

"Hey, you look great.. stop worrying!" he exclaimed.

Danny paid the cab driver and told him to keep the change. Linking arms with Danny, they walked up the few steps that lead to the venue.

Danny and Lindsey walked into the heavily decorated room and were greeted with a nod of a champagne glass by Flack, Peruzzo and Mac. Lindsey looked around the room and noticed all the guys were wearing the same style tux.

"See? Aren't you glad i got you to go with the tux?!" she whispered quietly as she kissed his cheek.

"Yeah Yeah..." he said, dropping his hand from hers and slipping it around to rest on the small of her back. They passed through a selection of people who hadn't realised that Danny and Lindsey were now a couple, and were met with whispers and stares.

"Hey, never mind them!" Flack cried. As Danny and Lindsey approached closer one of the waiters came floating over with a tray of champagne flutes. "It's good to see you could make it, Messer!"

"Thanks Flack.. Although im not sure that i'm gonna be able to enjoy myself." Danny replied, before turning to the waiter. "Can i get an OJ?"

"Ah, come on Danny,' Peruzzo laughed, taking a glass from the tray. " You got a beautiful woman at your side! How can you _not_ enjoy yourself?"

Lindsey blushed as she took a small sip of her champagne. She could feel Danny's eyes on her, and as she looked up and caught his gaze, he grinned at her, making her melt.

She smiled back, and Danny soon took hold of her hand again, this time holding it tighter than he had earlier.

"You're very quiet tonight, Mac,' Danny asked. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah everything is great Danny, thanks." Mac replied. He downed the last of his champagne, and placed the empty glass on the tray of a passing waiter. "Excuse me."

He walked away leaving Flack, Danny, Lindsey and Peruzzo feeling puzzled.

The waiter bought over Danny's Orange juice, as requested, and Danny grabbed a painkiller from his inside pocket, before washing it down with a mouthful of the juice.

"So, guys, has anyone seen Stella yet? She's normally the first one here!" Lindsey exclaimed as they walked over and sat at their designated table. Danny and Flack sat opposite Lindsey and Peruzzo, leaving the other 6 spaces for the rest of the team.

"I think she said she was gonna be a bit late tonight," Flack replied, getting comfy in his seat. "Said something about having to stop by and pick someone up on the way."

"Maybe the lovely Miss Bonasera has finally found a sensible and sane guy at last!" Peruzzo said.  
Danny reached across the table and locked his fingers with Lindsey's. He smiled at her as she finished the last drop of her champagne, ready for the waiter to fill her up again. "Mac's been an awful long time. don't ya think?" She said, as Danny rubbed small circles on the back of her hand.

"He probably got lost!" Flack replied just as James Russo, the head of NYPD came over with Whittard.

"Guys, i want you to meet Mayor Whittard." James exclaimed, as he patted Danny on the back.

"Ouch!" Danny cried, taking in a sharp breath.

"Damn! Sorry Messer, i forgot about that..." James replied, not daring to move his hand.

"No worries J."

"Ok, Mayor Whittard, this is Detective Danny Messer, Detective Lindsey Monroe - both CSI's under Mac's watchful eye!" James said smiling. "And this, as you've heard is Detective Flack and Detective Peruzzo."

"It's great to meet you all,' Mayor Whittard exclaimed, as he shook everyones hand. When he got to Lindsey, he stopped and looked at the gorgeous ring that decorated her dainty little hand. "Now that is a gorgeous piece right there!" he continued. "Who's the lucky guy to have caught you, eh?"

Danny felt his heart skip a beat - was he trying to home in on Montana?

Lindsey, once again, blushed as he let go of her hand. "That would be a certain Detective Daniel Messer, Mayor!" She exclaimed looking at Danny and smiling.  
Danny felt his heart catch up from the skipped beat, and as he gave her a wink, he could see her cheeks glowing a darker shade of pink.

"Well! Looks like you definately are the lucky one!" Mayor Whittard exclaimed, turning to Danny as he rested his hand gently on Danny's shoulder.

James looked around the room and shifted from one foot to the other. "Where is Stella tonight? She is coming isn't she?" Mayor Whittard asked as he turned to James.

"i believe she is, probably jus running a bit late." James replied as he handed the Mayor a glass of Champagne.  
"She was meant to be coming with my step-son tonight."

"You have a step-son.. that knows Stella?" Flack exclaimed, nearly choking on his champagne.

"Yes, well, im guessing you must all know him." the Mayor replied. "Ah! There they are!" He pointed over to the entrance door for everyone to see who it was.

Flack gasped as he saw Stella walking in smiling like the cat that got the cream, arm in arm with Adam.


	14. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: do not own what is not mine :(**

**A/N: before i carry on with the next chapter, i would jus like to say THANK YOU to all of those who have been reading and reviewing my story. i love reviews, they make me want to write more!! criticism is welcome! and a huge thank you to _chillipepper, all that glitters, bexxyboo, saturn567, & Mrs Fitzgerald for being consistent reviewers :D (i know there are probablhy more, but those are the ones i know off the top of my head!! lol)_**

**Chapter 16**

Flack sat with his mouth hanging open - he couldnt believe what was in front of him. Stella blushed as she and Adam got closer to the table, still clinging on to Adam's arm.

"Flack, close your mouth! Ya wanna catch flies?" Lindsey said, tapping his arm across the table. Lindsey was surprised, to say the least. Stella had said nothing to her about having a thing for Adam! She always thought that maybe one day Stella would end up with Flack, or even Mac. Not Adam!

"He-hey guys.." Adam said, the shyness in his voice made him feel uneasy. His Stepdad, still standing with James, beamed a smile from ear to ear. "Hi Dad."  
"Adam! Im glad you finally made it! We thought you weren't coming!" Mayor Whittard exclaimed walking over to them and patting Adam on the back. "Stella got you here in one piece then huh?" Stella shook the Mayor's outstretched hand, and he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Just about! " she replied, dropping Adam's arm. She made her way over to Lindsey and the fella's and took her seat.

Flack, only just closing his lips together, turned and looked at Stella. "Stella, is this for real?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Flack, it's just a date, just two co workers - friends, - joining each other on a night out!" Stella replied, as a waiter brought over another bottle of champagne to the table.

"Uh-huh.." Flack mumbled to himself. He downed the last of his champagne, and stood up, heading for the exit.

"Danny, go with him." Lindsey said, nodding her head towards Flack's direction. Danny stood up, reluctantly, and kissed her hand before leaving the table.

Lindsey smiled, and could feel herself getting hot as she felt his soft lips on her knuckles. She turned to Stella who was finishing her glass of champagne.

"So Stella, whats with the - "  
"Linds, honestly, its nothing ok? Me and Adam are strictly friends. There is nothing going on. We both needed a date for tonight and thought why not go together. It made sense. " Stella cut Lindsey mid sentence, and poured her self another glass. "And what harm is it to make Flack jealous once in a while?" Stella winked as she lifted her glass to her lips.

"Stella! You mean you... Flack? .. But i thought you two were jus... ya know been there done that?" Lindsey exclaimed.

"Yeah i know, but the feeling is still there ya know. I know how Flack thinks, and if tonight gets him to open back up to me, then its all good!"

"Yo Flack.. wait... up!!" Danny said jogging up behind him. Flack was leaning on the fence that overlooked a beautiful dark lake that glittered with the reflection of the lights. With his head hanging down, he sighed. _Why couldn't Danny jus leave me alone?_ He thought to himself.

"Danny, I'm fine. I jus needed to get out of there thats all." Flack said, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Come on Flack, something's bugging." Danny walked over and stood next to Flack. "I saw the way you were looking at Stella and Adam when they walked in. "  
"I was jus surprised thats all Messer."  
Danny looked out towards the lake, and sighed. "You still love her, don't you?" He pushed his glasses up on his nose.  
Flack said nothing, and looked at the clear, dark sky. "Messer, its not - "

"I knew it!" Danny exclaimed quietly. "Why dont you jus tell her? it's not like there is any bad blood between you and Stel."

"Ok, Ok, Danny, I am pig sick that Stella brought Adam wit' her tonight.. i mean all she had to do was ask me and i would have taken her up on her offer." Flack cried, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets.

"Well it works both ways buddy, you could have asked her to!" Danny chuckled, patting him on the back. " Hey look, why dont we jus go back on inside. It's getting cold now, lets jus go in, enjoy ourselves, and you can tell Stella how much you love her. "

"Oh no Messer!" Flack exclaimed. "Ill go in there but i am _not _telling her that!"

When Danny and Flack walked back in, the lights were off, and the DJ had started playing music already. During the time Danny and Flack had been outside, Mac had somehow slipped back in with a 'mystery' brunette and was dancing away with her on the dancefloor. Lindsey and Stella had moved from their table to the other side of the room and were having a gossip with a group of ladies from the lab.  
"Well, come on Linds,' asked one of them, ' We are jus _dying_ to know what you would rate him!"

"I think thats a bit er... i mean i - "  
"10 of course!" Danny exclaimed as he snaked his hands around her waist.

"Danny!" Lindsey exclaimed, reaching a hand up behind her to rest on Danny's cheek. " How do you know we we're talking about _you_ anyways?"

"It's what all you girls talk about when you're in a group like this. I've heard the things some of these girls talk about ya know!" he replied. He brushed his lips past her cheek and placed a gentle kiss behind her ear. "Come on, lets dance." He grabbed her hand and guided her to the dancefloor.  
Stella was engrossed in some office gossip that they had started talking about to notice that Danny and Lindsey had sauntered off to the dance floor together. It was only when Flack coughed to get her attention that she looked up.

"Flack.. hey." She replied, standing up to face him. " You ok?"

"Hey Stel, listen we need to talk. " Flack said, shifting on his feet.

She smiled, knowing that what he was going to say to her was what she had been waiting to hear. "Sure, wanna go outside, or...?"

Flack didnt really wanna go back outside again seeing how cold it was, but if he was to be accompanied by stunning Stella, how could he refuse?

"Yeah sure." He smiled to himself as she walked past him leading the way. _I cant believe im taking advice from Messer, here. _

"So who's the mystery brunette with Mac?" Danny asked as he looked over in their direction.

"That, would be the new ME. Peyton Driscoll." Lindsey replied. "Mac was waiting for her to get here earlier when he left, and while you were outside, he came back and introduced us."

"Oh, i see.. so are they..?" Danny asked, pulling Lindsey closer as they swayed with the music.

"I guess so, but you know Mac, he likes to keep things to himself, and the odd bits with Stella." Lindsey replied "Speaking of Stella, Did you get anything outta Flack?"  
"Only that he loves her." Danny shrugged.


	15. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: This is for entertainment purposes only, i have no hold over anything that belongs to CBS. (although i wouldnt mind a piece of Danny Messer ;) lol **

**Chapter 17:**

Flack and Stella returned to the place that he had stood 5 minutes earlier with Danny. He took a deep breath and turned to face Stella.

" If i dont say this now, Stella, Im gonna... " He felt so frustrated that he couldn't find the right word to explain how he was feeling, but he had no choice but to tell her.

"Come on Flack, you have no reason to be secretive with me." Stella looked up at him and their eyes met.

"I was stupid, Stella." Flack sighed, and dropped his head. "I dont know why I never said anything to you sooner, i guess i thought that we would jus forget everything that had happened."  
Stella stood closer to Flack and rested her hands on his sides. "Don, why do you think i brought Adam here with me tonight? It wasnt just to keep me company ya know. I did it to see if you would tell me how you felt..."  
"But its been nearly a year now, Stel, ya didnt think ya could have done it sooner?" He grinned at her, and brought his hands up to cup her face.

"Well, time is a great healer, Don. I jus thought that after the explosion it was easier if we went our seperate ways. And you didnt disagree."

Flack moved his face closer to hers as she closed her eyes, and gently brushed his lips with hers. "I love you Stella. Always have. Nothing has changed." He felt her shiver with the chill of the wind, and pulled her closer.  
"I love you Don. Can we go inside?" Stella looked up at him, and smiled. She had finally got the result she had been wanting, and she didnt want this feeling to end.

Stella and Don walked back inside just as the countdown to Midnight had begun. They joined hands with Mac, Peyton, Hawkes, Sid, Adam, Danny and Lindsey and counted down from 5.

"**5...4...3...2...1...'Happy New Year**!!!!" Everyone cheered and the sound of party poppers, and fireworks made their ears ring.

"I love you Linds," Danny whispered, kissing her softly as he ran his hand over her hair.

"I love you Danny, More than anything. " She kissed him back, and over Danny's shoulder she could see Mac and peyton, and Flack and Stella, all celebrating the new year ahead.

Lindsey and Danny had jus finished dancing to a song by Celine Dion, when she felt hot and dizzy. "Danny,.. i .. think i need .. sit down..." breathless and feeling slightly out of it, she walked carefully over to her seat a few feet away.

"Linds, you ok?" Danny looked at her worriedly. Kneeling down in front of her slowly, resting his hand on her knee, he motioned for the waiter to come over. " Can you get me a glass of ice water, please?" The waiter nodded and walked off, only to return mere seconds later with the order.

"I dont know what come over me.. " Lindsey said, taking a small sip of the water. " Maybe its all the champagne. It never agrees with me."

"Hey, i hope that doesnt mean you gonna be sitting in the bathroom all night with your head in the bowl!" Danny chuckled as he sat on a chair infront of her. "You wanna go home, Hon?"  
Lindsey smiled and nodded. He leant forward smiling and planted a kiss on the top of her head. "I'll be right back, ok? Gonna call us a cab."  
Lindsey watched him walk away in disbelief. She still could not understand how a girl like her, and a guy like Danny could hook up together and be so... what was the word she was looking for?... _cute!_ She remebered when she first laid eyes on him at her first crime scene - a Staten Island boy who thinks he has all the charm, was what she thought when they were introduced. She never liked to hear stories about him and his 'conquests' when she was at work - it just made the green eyed monster inside rear its ugly head for the billionth time. She laughed to herself as she sat and reminded her self of all the times she had tried to fend Danny off of her, when at the same time she jus wanted him all to herself.

Her stomach churned and her throat was burning. Quickly she swallowed a large gulp of the water, and the sensation passed jus as Danny took her hand.  
"Cab's gonna be here in 5. Let's say goodbye to the others 'k?"

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

3:23AM Were the bright red letters that Lindsey could jus about read through her squinting eyes. She blinked a few times until the lines were no longer blurred, and rubbed her face. The moon was bright tonight, brighter than she had ever seen it since she had come to New York. Back in Montana where the fields were dark,and the sky was littered with tiny bright stars, the moon shone brighter than anything you had seen. Clothes were strewn across the end of Danny's bed, hanging off a chair in the corner, and shoes and socks were scattered on the floor. She smiled softly to herself, knowing what joy had come out of it. The churning in her stomach returned again, and this time she knew it wasn't going to pass in a hurry. Knowing she had to get up and make her way to the adjoing bathroom, she gently lifted Danny's arm from her waist, swung her legs off the bed and dashed quietly to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Her eyes squinted from the bright light as she flicked on the light, and knelt on the floor. With her head hanging over the edge of the toilet seat, she felt a sudden rush of acid surging up through her throat, dispensing into the toilet bowl.

A good 10 minutes later, and a splash of cold water over her face, she brushed her teeth and unlocked the bathroom door. When she stepped back into the bedroom, Danny

was awake, and sitting up.

"Hey, are you ok?" Danny whispered as he pulled the duvet back on her side so she could climb back in.

"Yeah, im fine Danny... i definatley think i had too much champagne.. remind me not to drink it again." She replied, sleepily. She turned to face him as he wrapped her in his arms and pulled the duvet up closer. She snuggled into him and he kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back with his hand.  
"G'night babe." He whispered.  
Lindsey didn't reply. The rhythm of his heartbeat had sent her back off to sleep.

Danny had woken at 9AM, had showered and got dressed by 9.30. Today felt different to him - he had no pain like he usually had. Quietly he left the bedroom, pulled on his jacket and left the apartment to get some breakfast for Lindsey and himself.

Out in to cold rain, he walked quickly to the Bagel shop, 2 blocks from his apartment. He pushed the door open, and was hit with the smell of cinnamon bagels. He knew Lindsey had grown to love them since she had come to New York - every morning with out fail she would turn up to work with one.

He ordered 2 bagels, a hot chocolate, and a milky cappucino to go. As he turned around to leave, he caught Stella and Flack sitting in the corner or the shop.

"Well well well! What have we here?" Danny exclaimed as he walked up behind them.

"Morning Messer. " Flack replied, sounding groggy. "What you doin here?"

"I was jus about to ask you guys the same damn thing!" Danny laughed. "Thought you two would have been all snuggled up at your apartment?"  
"Flack thought it would be nice to get me some breakfast. And you know how much i _love_ this place!" Stella said as she drank her steaming coffee.

"Ah, so now i know why Lindsey has a thing for these cinnamon bagels huh!"

"So how is Linds this morning?" Flack enquired, looking up at Danny. "She wasnt too good last night, no?"  
"Nah, she was up vomiting that champagne at like 3 o'clock this morning. Thought id come and get her a treat. Anyways guys, i'll leave ya to it, ok?"

Danny patted Flack on the shoulder, and made his way out in to the rain once again.

Once inside his apartment, he pulled off his soaking wet jacket and threw it into the laundry basket just inside the bedroom door. Water dripped from his hair, onto his glasses, and from his glasses to the floor. He watched Lindsey sleeping for a few minutes as he stood in the doorway, and smiled to himself. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep, and he hated having to wake her up. He sighed to himself and smiled, before making his way into the kitchen to get her breakfast.


End file.
